Rabbit 123
Rabbit #123 '(username David) is a member of the English Lop division in HABIT's tournament. In early October, he became a target of the Slender Man. His mental and physical health began a downward spiral, until he was finally taken by the Slender Man during a division call. History Early Days Rabbit #123 joined the tournament along with the rest of the Rabbits. He was sorted into the English Lop division, where his friendly, unassuming personality quickly gained him a lot of friends. For Trial One video, #123 chose Rabbit #104 as division Leader, because he felt he had a great "vision" for the Lops. He nominated Rabbit #113 as Runt, due to their arrogance. During a Lop call on October 6th, #123 suddenly developed a severe nosebleed; he asked HABIT for permission to leave the call to treat it, turning off his camera as he left the room. In #123's absence, his camera suddenly turned itself back on; the picture became heavily discolored, the audio feed permeated by a buzzing sound. By the time #123 returned to the call, the camera had turned itself off again; when he turned it back, the previous audio and visual distortion had vanished. HABIT forbid the other Rabbits from mentioning the incident to #123. Sickness & Abduction In the following weeks, #123 developed myriad physical symptoms: in addition to the nosebleeds (which became a regular occurrence), he suffered frequent headaches and a persistent cough – sometimes so violent that it caused him to spit up blood). In addition, his videos began to show visual and audio distortion. It was painfully obvious that he was being followed by the Slender Man; however, the Lops were forbidden from saying anything to #123 about the encroaching danger – and, when they attempted to do so in the chat, found that #123 was unable to see their messages. HABIT explained that #123 was too "innocent" to sanely process his situation; as such, he was deliberately blocking "certain messages" from his mind. The Rabbits asked HABIT why he was leaving #123 to his fate; HABIT replied that there was nothing he could do (adding that he didn't care, and "THIS IS ENTERTAINING AS FUCK...YOUR REACTIONS TO HIS DEATH WILL BE AMAZING"). On November 4th, #123 – seemingly experiencing memory loss – started talking excitedly about his Halloween plans. The Lops, having no other option, decided to humor him (despite being afraid that he'd be arrested for showing up at his neighbors' houses in a creepy mask in November). On November 5th, #123 was present in a Lop division call. In addition to his constant coughing, he was highly disoriented and constantly slurred his words. He seemed unaware that anything was wrong, and continued talking about his Halloween (expressing disappointment that he receiving one Snicker's bar during Trick-Or-Treat). The Rabbits attempted to carry on a conversation as usual until #123's camera feed cut out. Several minutes later the feed returned; this time, however, the picture was a distorted black and white – and a figure in a suit resembling the Slender Man was visible on the left side of the screen. HABIT warned the Rabbits not to look at the screen, eventually ending the call to force the feed to end. The call resumed, and the Rabbits attempted to analyze the situation; suddenly, #123's camera switched back on – this time showing his Halloween mask and a black and white suit laid out in an otherwise empty bedroom. HABIT forced the call to end and re-start a second time; this time, #123 did not join the call. Four days later, on November 9th, HABIT posted a Missing poster of #123. When the image was posted in the Lop division, Rabbits #135 and #102 noted that the pictures showed #123 standing on the same Boardwalk frequented by the Slender Man and the Collective in the TribeTwelve channel. Return & Alterations On November 10th, HABIT contacted the Lop division for a call. Once the call started, HABIT admitted that he "MIGHT HAVE BEEN WRONG" about #123 being dead; as proof, he linked the chat to a post of a new video that had just appeared on #123's blog (showing distorted footage of the Boardwalk and #123 waking up on it.) Several minutes later, HABIT added #123 into the call; as he had warned, #123 had no idea what had happened, and was talking about how his internet had gone out for several days (hence why he believed he'd been absent). The Lops tried desperately to convince #123 (both during and after the call) that he'd been taken by the Slender Man, providing links to the call videos showing him his "Missing" poster; #123 was unable to view their evidence, however, and was completely unable to understand what they were telling him – even insisting that he didn't know who the Slender Man was). On November 18th, #123 began typing more formally than usual before joining the Lop division call. He seemed more wary and attentive than usual in the call; however, he was still unable to understand the concept of his predicament. He began laughing at the others' fears and perils, even pointing his finger like a gun toward each of the Rabbits in the call (including himself). While he attempted to assist #157 with his coughing predicament (by sending him a website for possible remedies), he ignored #01's frightening supernatural eye predicament. Before the call ended, he revealed he was hosting and kicked each and every Rabbit out one at a time. After the call, #123 began replying to the other Rabbits in the chat in a much more formal and self-righteous tone. When the Rabbits began discussing #01's predicament again, he quickly changed the subject to #157 and his cough (paying special attention to his own efforts to help). Servanthood On 12/8, the Lops had their first division-exclusive call. #102 immediately noted that #123's voice sounded "odd", much raspier than usual. #123 turned on his camera, revealing that he was wearing his white Halloween mask -- and that his camera had completely glitched to black and white. #123 informed the other Rabbits insisted that he was now the most capable Rabbit in the game; that the Slender Man had shown him how things "really are", and that he was the Rabbits' only salvation. He revealed that he had been aware of his condition the entire time – and had been since the October 6th call. He insisted that he hadn't been faking his innocence completely, though he had feigned ignorance to avoid alarming the rest of the division and destroying their "trust" in him (thus helping to better "indoctrinate" the other Rabbits). Personality #123 began the tournament as an amicable individual with an easygoing personality. He was easily given to cracking jokes, and takes the constant ribbing of the other Rabbits in stride. Even as his health began to decline, he maintained an almost childlike exuberance and positivity, eagerly discussing his Halloween plans and sharing pictures of his mask with the Rabbits. Unfortunately, #123's innocence was also what doomed him, making him unable to comprehend the danger that was slowly encroaching him. After returning from his abduction, #123 showed marked personality changes. His speech became more direct and formal, his demeanor cold and arrogant. His behavior also became more threatening, warning the Rabbits not to "underestimate" him and shooting at them with a make-believe gun in a call. During the 12/8 call, #123 "unmasked": he revealed that he had become a true servant of the Slender Man, and that he now saw himself as the most "capable" Rabbit in the division, if not the game. He was shockingly impersonal, referring not only to the other Rabbits but to humans in general as if they were a different species and "beneath" him. Abilities #123 has proven himself to be a capable actor, able to project a facade of ignorance and innocence in the absence of those traits. Relationships Unknown Quotes ''"One of these days I want to name a hurricane. I'll call it 'Joe'." – In Lop chat. "First rule of ficuses: we don't talk about ficuses." – During 10/2 call. "Sorry for your loss." – To Rabbit #00 after he admitted to having murdered his uncle. "Welp guesswhog ot another noserbleed...minutes pass. ...I just fucking sneezed." – In the Lop chat. ''"Hey guys, I got more Cheetos." – ''First words after returning from being abducted by the Slender Man. ''"You're underestimating me?" ''– To Rabbit #110 after the 11/18 call. ''"See, the Tall Man, he was merely a key to showing things...for how they really are. I am...your only salvation, Rabbits. I am the way." ''– During 12/8 call. ''"A messiah... Well, I '''was gone for three days." – During 12/8 call. ''"Yeah, but I'm no Lucifer, either." – During 12/8 call, after #130 informed him that he was "no Jesus Christ". "If I had shown you all how aware I truly was, none of you would have trusted me. Now, I've come clean. Because in the end, you can't trust anyone in this tournament." '' – In Lop chat after the 12/8 call. Trivia * Name: David Nathan West (As confirmed on his Missing poster) * Alias/Nickname: Buddy (various Rabbits), * Birthday: August 14, 1997. Age: 18 * #123's favorite color is Green. * #123 is unemployed (much to his chagrin). As he once put it, "I'm avoiding work – only because I keep applying to jobs and they don't call". * #123 can walk on his hands. * #123's favorite snack foods (especially during calls) are Cheetos and Doritos. * #123 lives in Cape Coral, Florida (as he described it, "in the middle of nowhere"). * #123 is a fan of the Fallout video game series. He was eagerly anticipating the release of Fallout 4 before his disappearance. * According to his Missing poster, #123 has a younger brother. * #123 was the first Rabbit to be taken by the Slender Man, and the first Rabbit to become a Proxy (though he dislikes the term). Gallery Rabbit123.png|#123's original Skype profile pic. 123BlurryMask.png|Distorted picture of #123's Halloween mask, as posted in the Lop chat. NegativeMask.jpg|Second picture of mask, showing the Slender Man's trademark negative distortion. 123.gif|''I'm capable. Links Tumblr: whywouldyoupretend YouTube: WhyWouldYouPretendCategory:Rabbits